Criminal Case Wiki:Editing guideline
This page contains Criminal Case Wiki's editing guideline. It describes the style in which the articles on this wiki should be written and how the various formatting options should be applied. Writing conventions General * This wiki uses all of the same writing conventions found in Wikipedia:Manual of Style. * In general, content should be written in a style appropriate for an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should normally be avoided. * Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. * Avoid making assumptions in articles. Even if it is very obvious, unless it is mentioned in-game, you are not allowed to assume anything. * Use full sentences where possible. * Try to avoid using contractions of any kind in articles. **Examples: isn't (is not), didn't (did not), can't (cannot). * Try to avoid using informal or simplified forms of words. **Examples: ammo (ammunition), anyways (anyway), irregardless (regardless). Language * American English is preferred on this wiki as it is the spelling used in the game. British English is also acceptable at times. * Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. * Game-specific words should always use the in-game spelling, even in cases when it is incorrect. Perspective * Contributions should use second-person ("you") or third-person ("the player"; not "this editor") narratives. * Keep first-person sentences out of articles. Talking about your own experiences in a familiar way should be kept to the discussion pages. Linking *Do not overlink. Generally, a page should be linked to from a given article only once, on its first occurrence. Links may be repeated if the first link is far up the page or if the manner the word is used in makes it necessary (e.g. in summary lists). Attribution * Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 2/11/13") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General * If you are new to wikis, you may want to have a look at this . * To learn the basics of editing a wiki, see . Bold * Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their first occurrence. * Keywords for which readers are likely to be scanning may be in bold for emphasis, but this should be used sparingly. * Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics * Italics can be used for general emphasis. * Italics should be used for the titles of books, comics, movies, video games, albums, plays, or periodicals. * Italics may also be used when referring to foreign words or when mentioning a word as an example of a word rather than for its semantic content. Emphasis * Avoid using ALL CAPS. * Avoid using quotation marks for emphasis. * Avoid bolding words for general emphasis. * Avoid using double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). * Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. Category:Policy